Hagan el amor, no la guerra
by No hay pociones para el amor
Summary: Un fic que se me ocurrio luego de ver, como se pelean y se tiran mierda en esta seccion de FF. Pero al final termine tomando un rumbo diferente con el fic xD. Eiji, no quiere ver mas peleas en Seigaku, y va a hacer algo para cambiarlo.


_Hagan el amor, no la guerra._

_Inspirado en las divinas peleitas que hay por acá. Si empecé en una cosa y termine en otra con el fic este, pero bueno._

_Muchachas, respiren hondo, tranquilícense y dejen el conventillo, el chusmerio, y otras cosas para los programas de chimentos._

_Basta chicas, dejen de provocarce las unas con las otras, que aca estamos para los fics, no para insultarnos._

_Aunque eso no quiere decir que no salte a defender a la damnificada, ningun hombre o mujer es culpable hasta que se demuestre lo contrario. Recien ahi, si tengo que disculparme por los comentarios que deje, lo voy a hacer._

_Hay cosas más importantes en la vida._

_Si hay algo que no les gusta, y que no perjudica a los derechos de otras personas, deben aceptarlo._

* * *

Estaban mirando una escena que ya era clásica. Pero en los últimos días se había estado repitiendo demasiado. Digámoslo así, según el, un ser pacifista como Kikumaru Eiji no podía permitir que sigan peleando.

De quienes más podemos estar hablando, si no es de Kaoru y Momoshiro

-mmm... Oishi, ¿algún día dejaran de pelear?

-Eiji, la respuesta es obvia no crees...

-Si pero, ya me tienen harto, que raro que no te preocupes ni intervengas...

-Lamentablemente ya estoy acostumbrado, sabemos que si los paramos, volverán a hacer lo mismo.

-Oishi, se supone que eres la mamá gallina, anda a educar a tus pollitos...

-Mamá gallina esta en su descanso, y para colmo no esta de humor.

-Pero Oishi... hay que hacerles entender que como compañeros, tiene que hacer como nosotros...

-¿Como nosotros?

-¡Nya claro! ¡¡Como nosotros deben hacer el amor y no la guerra!!

-O.o

-Oishi-sempai, ¿Haces el amor con Eiji-sempai?

-Ry-Ryoma, no malinterpretes las cosas, en realidad...

-¡Pues claro Ochibi que hacemos el amor! ¿Acaso nos ves peleando?

Eiji no paraba de gritar, quería sentirse capaz de encontrar un poco de paz para esos dos. Y ahora era la oportunidad perfecta, con un tercero las cosas se arreglarían (eso pensaba). Pero no notaba que Ryoma tomaba todo para el otro lado del rio. Y Oishi solo podía tratar de arreglar el malentendido de conceptos, pero era inútil, sabia de ninguno de los dos escucharia lo que mamá gallina tenia para decir, por lo tanto decidio salir de escena.

-Eiji-sempai, y si yo no quiero que ellos hagan el amor...

-Mmm, pues, tendrán que hacer otra cosa... y ¿porque no quieres que hagan el amor? Si es algo tan lindo...

-¿Ya has hecho el amor?

-¡Pues claro, siempre! Especialmente con Oishi, como ya te dije, es por eso que no peleamos...

-Eiji-sempai, debes tener mucha experiencia en esto...

-¡Claro que si! Hazme caso Ryoma, siempre haz el amor, especialmente con alguien que quieras mucho, así no se pelearan jamás...

-¿Puedo hacerlo con Momo-sempai?

-¡Buena idea! Tal vez si tu le muestras como hacer el amor, el seguro podrá arreglarse con Kaoru-chan, y así no mas peleas...

-Si es así, nunca dejare que las peleas entre ellos dos terminen... debe haber otra forma...

-¿Eso crees Ochibi?

-Ya se, pidámosle a Inui-sempai, es el único que puede con Kaidoh-sempai...

-¡Muy bien Ochibi! Mira ahí viene Inui, yo le diré lo que tiene que hacer seguro que para mañana no habrá peleas

-Es verdad Eiji-sempai, voy a buscar a Momo-sempai...

-¿Ya vas a empezar?

-Claro, ahora que tengo la autorización de un sempai me siento mas seguro...

-Nya, me siento tan feliz, ¡Que te vaya bien Ochibi!

-Tss... Mada mada dane Eiji-sempai.

Definitivamente, Ryoma no era ningún santo. Apenas termino de hablar con Eiji, salio en busca de Momo. Le hizo un pequeño comentario al odio, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se habían ido en la bicicleta.

Syuusuke, que había escuchado parte de la conversación, se sintió interesado y le pregunto a Eiji que pasaba. Luego de la explicación mas rápida y atolondrada del mundo, pudo entender la lógica que uso Echizen. Y como Syuusuke es tan bueno, y queriendo apoyar la idea de Eiji, le prometió que el iba a "hacer el amor" con Tezuka, para que se relaja un poco y no fuese tan estricto. Eiji celebro la resolución con bombos y platillos.

Primero Momoshiro, luego Tezuka, mañana llegaría gente feliz a Seigaku.

Por eso salio corriendo para contarle a Inui, quien entre medio de porcentajes y estadísticas, acepto la propuesta de Eiji, y automáticamente llamo a Kaoru para un nuevo entrenamiento sorpresa que tenia.

Oishi por su parte se encontraba hablando con Kawamura, Eiji pensó que Kawamura, era el único que no necesitaba de esta terapia, porque el mas bueno que pan negro light.

Saludo a su querido amigo Fuji, que se llevo arrastrando a Tezuka para su casa.

Y finalmente se quedo con Oishi.

-Nya Oishi, hoy me siento muy feliz. ¡Mañana todos habrán hecho el amor y no la guerra!... oh... todos menos yo... ¡¿Oishi nya, podemos hacer el amor?!

-Pero, ¿No habías dicho que nosotros ya lo hacíamos hace bastante?

-Es, verdad... pero hagámoslo por las dudas, para no pelear.

-Eiji O/O... creo que lo mejor va a ser que te explique que fue lo que paso realmente por la cabeza de los chicos con respecto a tu loca idea.

Y durante todo el camino Oishi fue explicando que tipo de hacer el amor pensaron los chicos, con señas, dibujos, gráficos, opiniones de autores etc. Estaba esperando que Eiji pusiera el grito en el cielo luego de descubrir la verdad, cosa que sucedió, pero luego Eiji volvió a hacer la pregunta.

-Oishi... ¿podemos hacer el amor nosotros también?

-Eiji, realmente acabas de escuchar la explicación que te di...

-Si... por eso quiero hacerlo con vos...

-aahh... Eiji, demasiado inocente como para ser cierto... yo nada mas quiero hacer el amor con alguien que quiero que sea mas que un amigo...

-Para mí tu eres mas que un amigo...

-Estas seguro...

-Yo amo a Oishi...

-Y yo a Eiji, lo que para mi un chapado a la antigua, nos capacita para hacer el amor...

-¡¡Nya que bueno!! ¡Vayamos a mi casa y hagámoslo ya!

-Pero Eiji...

-Vamos Oishi...

Saltando por toda la calle, Eiji tironeo a Oishi hasta su casa.

Al fin y al cabo todos harían lo que dijo Eiji.

Mañana seria un día realmente tranquilo, muy tranquilo.


End file.
